othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Touhou
Info PC SHMUP game series made by one drunk Taito game programmer (Touhou fans call him God or ZUN) Common elements involve a light hearted story, cute girls with silly hats, amazing music and challenging gameplay. There's been various doujins, fan games, and a few animated producion made off of this series. Note: The McRoll stole the theme from Touhou! Note: Always play as Sakuya, she's the perfect-est See Touhou Wiki for more info. Topicality As of 6/5/2011, Touhou is officially on-topic at OT. Use this screencap if they say otherwise! How To Get Started Every Touhou noob asks how to get started into the great world of Touhou. Well let me tell you how. Step 1: Download Embodiment of Scarlet Devil or Perfect Cherry Blossom and play it. There are sites that have links to it and other doujin-style (hint hint) games. Step 2: After playing it, you may go on to the rest of the Windows games or fan made games. Step 3: Read, on the wikia, the personalities of the characters. Step 4: Download images, doujins, h-doujins, hentai, music, fan made music. Whatever. StoneCold2010 can help you on the doujins and images Step 5: ??? Step 6: Profit! Games Discussion Videos (a.k.a. Random Badassery) YouTube accounts dedicated to Touhou http://www.youtube.com/user/rozenmystica (famous for the video on the right) http://www.youtube.com/user/dgreater1 (a few subtitled Touhou M-1 videos) http://www.youtube.com/user/atomicpuppy (lots and lots of Touhou MADs) http://www.youtube.com/user/Regris (contains Touhou Soccer videos, grouped by character/move. Because Touhou Soccer is awesome.) http://www.youtube.com/user/STMTmatti (more Touhou Soccer, condensed. Because it's that awesome.) http://www.youtube.com/user/touhouporn (just awesome) http://www.youtube.com/user/Arkantxi (Holeymeister's account. Currently attempting to upload every single Touhou GST soundtrack. Isn't doing too well with it because he's lazy but he'll finish one day >_>) Touhou PVs (somebody pick a video from the ones with search queries, I'm too lazy/obsessive compulsive) 6-minute, 92 song medley: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_T_tjA0MKrE&fmt=18 Artificial Children: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJ0Rwt-uwKc&fmt=18 Bad Apple!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zY50o9KmbSo&fmt=18 Border of Death: http://www.youtube.com/results?search_type=&search_query=border+of+death&aq=f Border of Extacy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHindeuNmYg&fmt=18 Cirno's Perfect Math Class: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wFDWP5JwSM&fmt=18 Futatsu no Tsubasa (subbed): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdVZ_xCAm7A&fmt=18 Help Me, ERINNNNNN!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMPB8iVK20Q&fmt=18 Kero (9) Destiny (subbed): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUBbigtfCWs&fmt=18 Marisa Stole the Precious Thing (pick a video): http://www.youtube.com/results?search_type=&search_query=marisa+stole+the+precious+thing&aq=f Over Drive! (because Stops at the affected area and immediately dissolves - Lunatic Udongein is too long of a name): http://www.youtube.com/results?search_type=&search_query=touhou+over+drive&aq=f Optical Cellophane: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFgawzoXXFA&fmt=18 Oyome ni Shinasai (Make Us Your Brides!, subbed): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viPZZYYTSIY&fmt=18 Power of Dream: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tv1sWedgjP4&fmt=18 Taboo Tears You Up: http://www.youtube.com/results?search_type=&search_query=taboo+tears+you+up&aq=f Tsuru Pettan: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfUe2eckPFQ&fmt=18 The Feast Never Ends!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XrGO6vsFPQ&fmt=18 Usatei: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfoRxp7YNS4&fmt=18 You Should Drink Cucumber-Flavored Beer!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXkqJxYdbdg&fmt=18 Touhou MADs 1000% MASTERSPARKING: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgMeBpmoHMY&fmt=18 Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle and Love-Colored Master Spark (awesome remix) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXO8i6u-B4k&fmt=18 Megamari x Omoide wa Okkusenman!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzkZXOAKITw&fmt=18 Touhou version of Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1e3qyrweac&fmt=18 Touhou version of Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6mIywULaTs&fmt=18 Touhou x Kyouran Kazoku Nikki: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upNK_sY4NFQ&fmt=18 Touhou x Little Busters! 100%: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOQQWmQafyA&fmt=18 Touhou x Little Busters! EX: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MH8eSadKwkw&fmt=18 Touhou x Makai Tenshi Djibril 4 OP U.N. Owen was Her!? (one-man performance): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTU84uwyN5w&fmt=18 Yukkuri yodeling (say what you will about the species, but this is still hotblooded awesomeness): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKrTGBq74wg&fmt=18 Miscellaneous Touhou Motion Picture (NOT Musou Kakyou): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrD1MoKeGs0&fmt=18 Lol, U Metal: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7aJdiV9h3U&fmt=18 Because one Captain Falcon parody isn't enough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sA3EJ5Fi4GE&fmt=18 Reimu + Gespenst Kick always equals awesome: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t75b62v_nvA&fmt=18 (trivia: the same seiyu plays both Patchy and Kusuha) Category:Games Category:Games Category:Games Category:Games Category:Games Category:Games Category:Games Category:Games